liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Topper (025)
Topper, A.K.A. Experiment 025, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to give off a radiantly bright light with which to pose as an invasion-signaling beacon to the Galactic Armada. His one true place is as a Christmas star. Bio Experiment 025 was the 25th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his bright light to pose as a beacon for an invasion to the Galactic Armada. 025 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series 025's pod was found by Gantu on Christmas Eve, which he planned on having giftwrapped and sent out to Hämsterviel as a Christmas present after Experiment 625 suggested it. Meanwhile, Lilo was attempting to teach Stitch about Christmas when the latter noticed a woman putting 025's pod in a gift box. Stitch hastily grabbed what he thought was the giftwrapped pod, but when he tried to tell Lilo, she ignored him. When Gantu later dropped by to pick up 025's pod, the same woman who had wrapped it earlier hinted that there was a mishap involving Stitch, much to Gantu's anger. He then swore to avenge Stitch for stealing Hämsterviel's gift. In an attempt to find the pod, Stitch stole countless presents from every house and the local mall. Lilo assumed Stitch was selfishly hoarding gifts for himself, but after the latter was captured and interrogated, he revealed what he was really trying to do. Shortly after, Gantu attacked the Pelekai residence and managed to make off with all the presents that Stitch had stolen beforehand. When Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley located the experiment pod in town, the four tussled with Gantu dressed in a Santa outfit. Lilo and Stitch snatched the giftwrapped pod from Gantu, although he retrieved it after a long chase. However, when Gantu attempted to crush Lilo for meddling, she reprimanded him until he admitted that he intended to give 025's pod to Hämsterviel as a Christmas present. Just then, a little girl asked Gantu for a mere Christmas gift, believing he was actually Santa. Forced to comply, Gantu ended up giving 025's pod to her and later distributed presents to other children, thereby honoring the true spirit of Christmas. After Jumba discovered 025 to be harmless, Lilo activated 025 in a fountain. She then named him Topper, shared him with the little girl seen from before, and gave him a one true place atop the local Christmas tree (actually a decorated Pleakley) as a Christmas star, while Topper's bright light unintentionally signaled the Galactic Armada. Topper reappeared in "Elastico" as one of the audience members for Lilo's hula dance. The Origin of Stitch Topper was one of the experiments that was gliding on the screen, but he is 591 instead of 025. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Topper, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Topper participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, but it is unknown what he did. However, it is presumed that he wouldn't have been able to be very effective, due to the fact that his powers are deemed useless. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Topper made a cameo appearance in the Stitch! anime as one of the experiments in Hämsterviel's prison cell. Biology Appearance Topper is a small yellow-orange star-shaped creature with a little white-tipped antenna on his head, small dark blue eyes, a thin mouth, white-tipped limbs and a white marking on his belly. Special Abilities Topper can produce a brilliant light visible even from space that helps alien fleets locate him. Trivia *Topper was first revealed in a DVD bonus feature of Stitch! The Movie in the experiment gallery. *Topper is one of the rare experiments to not have black eyes like most experiments, having blue eyes instead. *Topper's primary function is to use his bright light to signal the alien attack fleet. However, on the Disney site, it is incorrectly stated that Topper's light is designed to keep people awake. *Even though Topper found his one true place atop a Christmas tree, it is unknown what he does during the other seasons. *Topper's pod color is white. *His number is a likely reference to Christmas Day (December 25). Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Topper ScreenCapture-19-09-21-20h55m19s409.jpg|Topper's experiment pod ScreenCapture-19-09-21-20h56m27s056.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-20h57m18s863.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h06m40s020.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h07m58s384.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h09m36s957.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h14m06s907.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h14m29s832.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h14m45s928.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h15m22s378.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h15m38s583.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h16m01s834.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h16m09s940.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h16m25s935.jpg|Topper laughing ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h17m03s667.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h25m19s601.jpg Elastico ScreenCapture 16.02.13 20-03-29.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h36m50s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h51m43s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Stitch! The Return of Amnesio ScreenCapture 26.02.13 19-44-43.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 21-22-39.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 21-23-46.jpg The Origin of Stitch'' The Origin Of Stitch Topper.jpg|Misidentified as Experiment 591 (Squidly) Miscellaneous Panes08.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:0-Series Category:Males Category:Theme song experiments Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 1 Experiments Category:Experiments Activated On-Screen